Bingo Book Entries - DoS Style
by Delathen
Summary: Bingo Book Entries (and more!) for characters from Silver Queen's excellent Dreaming of Sunshine
1. Iwagakure - Nara Shikako

Bingo Book Entry: from the pages of Iwagakure...

 **NAME:** Nara Shikako

 **KNOWN ALIASES:** Shikabane-hime

 **AFFILIATION:** Konohagakure, Nara clan (second child of current head of Nara clan)

 **BOUNTY:** 5,000r

 **THREAT ASSESSMENT: B**

 **RANK:** Chunin

 **AGE:** 13

 **KNOWN ABILITIES:**

Shadow Paralysis technique

Fuinjutsu (Explosive Notes, Earth Technique replication, ability to place seals without use of paper or ink)

Kenjutsu (see: Nidaime Hokage's sword, Raijin no Ken)

Bukijutsu (kunai, shuriken, wire)

Interrogation

Able to nullify Chakra-suppressing abilities

 **NOTES:**

Has displayed dangerous levels of skill with explosive notes in combat situations, and in one observed conflict was able to mimic high A-rank level Earth release techniques with fuinjutsu.

Known to have taken several high rank missions as a Genin, including S-rank and A-rank missions. Implicated in recent regime changes in: Land of Snow, Land of Birds.

Often travels with team, known teammates are Hatake Kakashi (captain), Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai (no family name known). Known associates include Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Jiraiya (speculated) (Konohagakure). Suspected association with Sabaku no Gaara (Sunagakure), Haku (Kirigakure).

Avoid restraints that depend on chakra-nullification; was able to utilize fuinjutsu while bound by Kusagakure's Blood Prison restraint system.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Thought I'd have fun with Silver Queen's masterpiece, Dreaming of Sunshine. This accompanies chapter 100, which referenced a Bingo Book entry for Shikako from Iwagakure.

 **2015/09/21 -** Corrected age. I don't know why I thought the twins had hit their 14th birthday. Expanded briefly on notes, at reviewer request.

I don't know if I'll do (m)any more of these, but let me know if you have any particular requests!


	2. Konoha ROOT - Pre-Land of Moon

From the Asset Files of ROOT (pre-Tsuki no Kuni mission):

 **NAME:** Nara Shikako

 **KNOWN ALIASES:** Shikabane-hime

 **LOYALTY ASSESSMENT:** Green

 **COMBAT ABILITY: B, low A**

 **RANK:** Special Jounin

 **AGE:** 13

 **KNOWN ABILITIES:**

Nara Shadow Jutsu (Possession, Stitching, unique*)

Fuinjutsu (Highly skilled, uses custom patterns. Likely self-taught, high flexibility in seal design. Capable of in-field custom seal work)

Chakra Sensor (extremely high natural talent, trained by Sensor Corps)

Low Chakra capacity (protracted battles untenable)

 **POINTS OF LEVERAGE:**

Nara Shikamaru: twin brother; any threat of harm to his person would ensure cooperation in most instances of non-Hokage-sanctioned missions.

Uchiha Sasuke: former Genin teammate. Implying potential danger to former teammate would ensure assistance in non-mission-based asset management.

Hatake Kakashi: Initial Jounin Handler. In a mission situation, implying that Hatake required help by specific actions that further a ROOT mission's completion would likely be effective.

Uzumaki Naruto: former Genin teammate. Subverting one has a high chance of encouraging the other to join ROOT genuinely.

Kurama Yakumo: Pre-Genin Kunoichi. Asset obtained shinobi training for former-Kurama Clan head's daughter. Motivations unknown. Implying that ROOT asset management would prove helpful to Kurama kunoichi has a possibility of success. Direct mission contact is unlikely to be successful until motivations are more fully understood.

 **MISSION HISTORY (HIGHLIGHTS):**

Asset has performed in critical roles in multiple high-visibility missions. Some highlights include:

Performing in a leading role of same-class Genin in the Orochimaru Infiltration/Assassination. Released without authorization the Ichibi no Jinchuuriki after Konoha's Jinchuuriki defeated said combatant.

Captured in high-level genjutsu by Konaha Nukenin Uchiha Itachi. Threat of Uchiha Clan secret abilities likely to produce cooperation.

Recovered the Raijin no Ken (personal weapon of Nidaime Hokage) from Konoha Nukenin Rokushou Aoi. Hokage Tsunade has not relinquished asset of weapon.

Performed unknown role in invasion by non-ninja forces in Kaze no Kuni. Interrogation interrupted by Hokage; asset near-death averted. Asset interrogation of S-Ranked mission is high priority.

Killed several high-ranking members of the Watari Clan of wandering Ninja; installed clan as potential ninja village in Tori no Kuni. Potential to leverage Watari Clan members by offering assassination opportunity in case of need of discreet asset removal.

Displayed unusual seal designs in Grass Chuunin Exam. Potential Seal-Master. Custom seal-work for ROOT usage is high point of Asset capabilities.

Discovered, as part of sensor squad, an Iwagakure base deep in Konoha Territory. Deflection from ROOT assets to be encouraged or rationalized.

 **NOTES:**

Asset has proven highly resourceful and extremely intelligent. On mild interrogation and in observation, asset has shown highly emotional responses and states of mind that make long term mission use non-viable. Sudden loss of a Point of Leverage may present opportunity to utilize asset skills for ROOT missions.

Primary order of priority for Asset Management is information gathering and utilization of fuinjutsu knowledge. Mission usage should be limited, and hidden with Hokage-sanctioned missions as much as possible.

ROOT Shinobi 12-b-3 (current designation "Sai") has mobilized as team member with asset during in-field interrogation sessions. ROOT Shinobi 12-b-3 ear-marked as Asset Handler for non-critical functions.

 **A/N:** I get the feeling that after the events of chapter 115 in Dreaming of Sunshine, a fair amount of this file will need updating!


	3. Konoha - Tsunade's Files

Excerpts from Tsunade's personal files:

 **NAME:** Nara Shikako

 **RANK:** Special Jounin (Chakra Sensing)

 **AGE:** 13 (Birthday Sept. 22)

 **DEPARTMENTS:** Intelligence, Sensing Corp, R &D (Nara Clan)

 **MISSION CAPABILITIES (FIELD):** Excellent subordinate, somewhat lacking in squad lead experience for rank. No major instances of personality clashes causing mission failure. Excellent sensor, and rather unorthodox usage of Nara Clan hiden jutsu.

 **(DOMESTIC):** Possible troubleshooter for unusual cases (security clearance: 7 and lower). Inventive Fuinjutsu user – assign special seal projects when other R &D researchers are not available.

 **ONGOING ASSIGNMENTS:**

 **(1)** Rehabilitation of Kurama Yakumo (see: "tower repairs", report #883927). Shikako's role in this mission is fairly minor, but as the instigating agent, she is required to make occasional contact.

 **(2)** Seal Research and Design for Maboroshi Kisuke (see: "My former teammate is a monster, Evidence AF")

 **MISSION HISTORY (HIGHLIGHTS):**

 **Land of Waves, Bodyguard (C Rank, amended A Rank):** Team confronted former Mist nukeninja Momochi Zabuza (A Rank), at-time unaffiliated ninja Haku (est. B Rank). First involvement in regime change for a region (de facto daimyo substitute Gato for current Land of Wave leader Tazuna)

 **Konoha Chuunin Exams, S &D (unofficial, est. A Rank): **Led counter-assault group against Sand's Jinchuuriki, Sabaaku no Gaara. Allowed Gaara and siblings to retreat, rather than attempt capture in an unknown situation. Officially commended for intelligent leadership and maintaining morale.

 **Land of Snow, Bodyguard (A Rank):** Second involvement in regime change (Daimyo Doto with Daimyo Kazehana). By team lead's commendation, effectively countered multiple ninja of higher rank and ability while keeping primary mission objective.

 **Hidden Waterfall Village, Bodyguard (C Rank, amended A Rank):** Escorted new Takigakure Jounin Oyabun to home village. In course of fulfilling this mission, became entangled in conflict with 18 enemy ninja, all at Jounin or Chuunin rank and ability. This one was only tangently related to a regime change, as the regime they defended was barely weeks old.

 **Land of Tea, Escort & Bodyguard (B Rank, amended A Rank): **Guarded against sabotage one of "hard eyes, hard dice" Jirocho's little collection of runners. Technically a regime change. Encountered nukeninja Rokushou Aoi and retrieved Grand-Uncle's magic sword. (Aside: She found it, she can keep it for now. After her showing at the Grass Chuunin Exams, she's welcome to the reputation this lightning rod will bring her.)

 **Konoha, Internal (A Rank):** Assisted in capture of some of Orochimaru's misfits.

 **Kawara-Gai, Retrieval (C Rank):** Technically failed, but given circumstances, overruled.

 **Land of Wind, War Aversion (S Rank):** By all accounts, including our allies in Suna, acquitted herself well and was integral to resolving the conflict with as little bloodshed on Konoha's side as possible. Even Orochimaru would have struggled with the wounds she sustained in this mission. Follow-up, periodic medical checks are advised, Hokage-level eyes only. Intercontinental regime change.

 **Konoha, Internal (A Rank):** First notable example of fuinjutsu proficiency in the field. Recommended as a time-sensitive fuin researcher. (Note: never allow the brat to teach her Bunshin Daibakuha. She gets in enough trouble with explosive notes).

 **Land of Birds (C Rank, amended pro-bono A/S Rank):** Regime change. Technically the team simply legitimized Daimyo Toki, but given the undercover coup attempt of the Watari clan, this is another mission that ends with another country in Konoha's moral debt.

 **NOTES:**

Nara Shikako is brilliant, on the border of being a prodigy as a ninja. She has thus far avoided the worst extremes of personality that most prodigies bring, and is all the more noteworthy for it.

Curious little brat, if you give her a mystery she will solve it. Keep her away from the masks for now – Shikaku would sulk for months if the recommendation doesn't come from him.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's hard to write for Silver Queen's baby like this. I definitely like Shikako, and compiling this list of mission highlights is hilarious to realize just how ridiculous Naruto's missions in canon are. I mean, seriously, he's installed more daimyo and rulers than there have been Hokage.


	4. Kumo - Incident Report

**For the Eyes of the Raikage**

 **.**

(accompanies Chapters 128 – 130 of Dreaming of Sunshine)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **INCIDENT REPORT – For the Eyes of the Raikage**

 **LOCATION:** Former Yuugakure no Sato, now Hot Springs Resort

 **DATE:** 21 Sept, 8th year of Daimyou Hokuto

 **REPORT:**

Bright flashes noted on horizon from observer outpost SanKyuu at early evening. Chakra sensors (IDs 18940E, 12774A, 9928K) noted anomalous readings, including "it feels like a great deal of chakra, but not" and "can you feel how heavy the air is?" Chakra sensors, along with more chakra-sensitive members of the outpost, noted an increase in pressure from the anomaly over the next thirty minutes.

At sundown, the air over the approximate location of the former Village Hidden in the Hot Springs noticeably darkened compared to the surrounding horizon. Within one minute of observing the effect, a tremendous explosion, centered in the village, lit the sky brightly enough to cause temporary vision loss among direct observers.

A wall of fire raced from the site of the explosion, uprooting trees and destroying most structures. Outpost SanKyuu was structurally destroyed, with preliminary losses estimated at 30%. Outpost SanKyuu is located 14 km from estimated epicenter.

The remainder of the night of the 21st and the morning of the 22nd was spent in rendering first aid, recovering goods, and establishing perimeter patrols.

At time of writing (7:30 AM, 22 Sept), no further action has been detected from direction of explosion. The sky is black with smoke, and the fires have not consumed available fuel. Chakra Sensor (ID 9928K) reports "Nature is silent. The Raikage will understand."

Will send further updates as ability to traverse terrain southwards allows.

.

* * *

.

 **Uploaded:** 18 Mar 2017

 **A/N:** This one has been swirling in my head for a week now. I was hoping to get more insight from further chapters, but it looks like SQ is taking the time to do the job right – which I praise.

I have no doubt that there are factual errors all over the place. If you can help me catch them, I'd appreciate it!


	5. Iwa - Special Operations and Espionage

**From the pages of** **Iwagakure no Sato's Special Operations Division...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NAME:** Nara Shikako

 **KNOWN ALIASES:** Shikabane-Hime

 **PRIMARY AFFILIATION:** Konohagakure no Sato

 **SECONDARY AFFILIATIONS:**

Sunagakure no Sato (friendly relationship with Godaime Kazekage and siblings)

Kirigakure no Sato (unknown friendly relationship with Momochi Zabuza (Seven Swordmen of the Mist, husband of Godaime Mizukage) and Frozen Joints Haku)

Yuki no Kuni (installed Daimyo Yukie, deposed Daimyo Doto)

Tori no Kuni (resolved coup in favor of Daimyo Toki)

Tsuki no Kuni (resolved coup in favor of Daimyo Haru)

 **CLASS:** A (with possible S-Rank abilities)

 **RANK:** Special Jounin

 **AGE:** 14

 **POINTS OF INTEREST:**

Suspected of being involved in the explosion of Yuugakure no Sato. As a result, also under suspicion of being a catalyst of the war between Kumo and Konoha. ₸400,000 offered for confirmation or refutation, especially on details of methodology.

Seal Master of unknown skill. ₸50,000 for each unique example of an intact seal from this ninja.

Unique variations of Nara Shadow Jutsu. ₸5,000 - ₸150,000 for observations, verifiable logical deductions, and potential counters.

 **NOTES:**

I want her assessed. She's one of Konoha's damn prodigies, and was trained by another one that was apprenticed to the Yellow Murderer himself. The things I saw her pull in Kiri were of the level that the monsters of my time could accomplish.

If you can kill her, do it. If not, survive and come home to tell us what she can do. Too many of our knowledge sources on her abilities are second-hand at best, and it's not because no one sees her coming.

\- From the desk of the Sandaime Tsuchikage

To all field operatives: do not abandon tasks to pursue this shinobi. If, in the course of your operations, you are able to observe her, do so. Be aware that she is a chakra sensor of unknown range and ability.

It is suspected that the Godaime Hokage will send this shinobi to the front lines of their conflict with Kumo within the next 6 months.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Nice and short, but thought it would be nice to get a (third-hand) look at what Onoki thinks of Shikako's "bind a Bijuu" technique.

 **EDIT:** Scarmagista pointed out a potential error with explosions. This has now been patched. Any future explosions will be corrected in due order.


End file.
